


Perfectionist

by Daegaer



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Bombing, Explosives, Killing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-19
Updated: 2005-07-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3567287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Spoiler for <i>An Assassin and White Shaman</i></p>
    </blockquote>





	Perfectionist

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for _An Assassin and White Shaman_

_"No, no, Schuldig."_

 

" _What?_ " Schuldig said. "I'm doing this right."

"You are _not_ ," Nagi snapped. "You're a ham-fisted idiot, and you're going to get us killed."

"Fine," Schuldig said, his mouth thinning with annoyance. "You do it." He turned away, muttering about bastard kids.

Nagi finished the touches on the bomb and the two of them strolled out of the bank, innocent and deadly.

"All this for one man?" Nagi said, sitting on a windowsill opposite. "Wasteful and stupid."

"Takatori-san to a T," Schuldig grinned. His eyes widened slightly. "Hey, the perfect audience, Fujimiya's kids are here. Do it."

Nagi pressed the button.


End file.
